1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to component-insertion tables for wiring boards and more particularly it concerns a novel endless chain belt arrangement for moving component pickup trays along such tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Gebrauchsmusterschrift No. 7,512,151 discloses a prior art component-insertion table having an endless chain belt which runs in a single plane. This endless chain belt is used to move component pickup trays along the table top. In this prior art arrangement the number of pickup trays that can be moved at any one time is limited by the size of the table top, i.e. its length and width.